


Birthday life

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, Bugs, Fluff, M/M, Not a Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Gontas birthday fanfiction, just a recount on what he does for this birthdayFor this fanfiction gonta attends hopes peak academy along with everyone else





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a spoiler for rantarous shsl but it is marked with a warning of this ** before the paragraph that contains it so if you don't want to be spoiled skip that paragraph

Gonta glanced at the clock hanging high on his wall it was still early only around 6:30am ,happy birthday he thinks with a small smile as he starts to care for his collection of bugs in his room 

He always got up early to care for the creatures that meant the most to him 

Currently he resided in a small apartment that hopes peak academy payed for ,he chose not to live on campus as they had given him the option of staying on campus in a dorm or his own apartment nearby that the school also owned 

He opted for an apartment for two reasons ,the first being he had wanted all the space he could get to keep his bugs inside, the second being he believed he truly didn't fit in with everyone else 

While he tried his best to always be a gentleman it didn't excuse the fact that he was raised in the jungle by wolves for most of his life 

He knew it made him different and thought about the others and how it might make them feel had he chosen to live in the dorm right beside them so instead he chose an apartment 

He glanced at the clock again finally having finished his morning upkeep on his beloved bugs 7:40am he sighed he finished quickly like always 

He made his way into the smaller bathroom and smiled as he brushed his teeth and combed out what he could of his long hair 

He watched as it stubbornly kept it's wild look 

After a few minutes he gave up and finished preparing for school ,two bug containers over either side of his body 

One containing a new bug he had just found ,at the moment it was still young and needed constant care ,the other was empty like always he kept it on him just incase he came across any new bugs he deemed needed help or that he decided he should keep 

A piece of toast between his teeth he spared one last look at the time 8:10am before making his way outside 

Bare feet against the cold ground he ran as wild and free as he had always remembered ,not slowed by the toast he was eating or the bug containers he was currently holding carefully in place 

By the time he reached the front of hopes peak academy only 5 minutes later he released a light breath 

A short morning run like that always reminded him of home ,it brought back memory's and helped to calm his nerves 

He fixed his slightly messed suit not bothering with how messy his hair was as he fixed his glasses in place and took his first steps of the morning into hopes peak academy 

The day followed by rather quickly ,like he guessed no one knew it was his birthday and that didn't bother him after all he couldn't blame them for not wanting to know 

Nothing had changed from the day before in their eyes 

As final period came to an end gonta stood intent on getting home and to the afternoon upkeep of his bugs but as he made to leave somebody unexpected stood in his way 

"Um... Can I help you?" He asked lightly surprised that shinguuji was currently blocking his path 

"Yes ,I have found a bug in my dorm and knew you'd be the perfect person to approach about it" gonta didn't know how but he could tell he was smiling 

He nodded unable to help the small child like smile that also formed on his own face 

He wondered what type of bug it was and his curiosity overtook him 

If he was a little late home and behind with his afternoon upkeep he would make up for it in his nighttime upkeep he was sure his bugs would forgive him 

"Sure I'll come get it for you" shinguuji nodded "good" he turned and began to walk leading him down the hall 

He was sure he had heard him say something like humans are so interesting but decided to ignore it after all the guy was eccentric like most people thought he was 

It couldn't be easy being him 

They stopped before a dorm and gonta entered after being invited in ,a quick glance around the room revealed a rather dark scheme of colours based around books and phycology 

"I saw it over there last" shinguuji carefully extends a finger pointing towards a small window that was covered by a dark purple curtain 

Gonta wasted no time in making his way towards the window careful not to knock anything over or intrude on more of his classmates privacy then needed 

As he began his search around the window he realised it was quite ,he didn't need to look back to know the anthropologist was studying him 

"I can't see anything" gonta moved back and glanced towards shinguuji who simply stared "I assure you it was there" he nods to backup his statement 

"May I ask how long ago?" The anthropologist seems to think "half an hour" he states "I came back for a new book half way through a field study" he offers an explanation 

It made sense now why although he hadn't seen him in class he had been there waiting when it was finished 

"It's possible it went out the window" gonta offers almost unsure ,shinguuji didn't seem like someone often effected by things such as bugs

"Impossible ,that window is locked" he nodded of course it was 

"If you'd like I'll check the room this time and the window again" he offers "just incase it's in here" 

Shinguuji nodded "that will suffice" 

Gonta set to work searching the room carefully for any signs of a bug, it felt odd something about this interaction 

Maybe it was his lack of experiences in talking to people? Or could it be the anthropologist had decided to study him aswell 

He sighed standing up from checking under the bed "there's..." He stopped his eyes going wide as he stared at the desk 

There it was ,a wounded firefly sat upon the desk amongst the books ,although gonta was sure it hadn't been there seconds ago when he checked he was to amazed to even speak 

He had expected something like a stag beetle but to find a firefly in such a room ,he didn't know what to say 

Instead he gently coerced the small bug onto his bigger palm and then into the container 

He smiled brightly ,what a fantastic birthday gift ,that thought crossed his mind before he quickly shook it off 

Looking at the anthropologist before him "thank you" he bows and makes to take his leave but to his surprise shinguuji follows making gonta pause 

"Would you mind if I came along to see how you care for it?" At the question he blinked before turning slightly red

To think another wanted to spend time with him and see what he was interested in he could only nod 

This time he walked back home beside shinguuji instead of run all alone 

His excitement hadn't dwindled at the new bug though as he walked hands carefully resting on either one to keep them safe 

"So why do you live outside the school?" The anthropologist was the first to break the silence 

"Uh ..ah.." He stumbled to answer the sudden question as eyes fell on him though he glanced away shyly 

He wasn't use to getting any attention from people ,only looks of fear or awe from his size 

"Well ..mainly for my bugs" he smiles and shinguuji nods 

They walk the rest of the way with a small amount of conversation before heading upstairs towards his apartment 

This was the first time anyone had come over and gonta was slightly nervous but in his heart he thanked the universe for such an opportunity especially on his birthday 

As he opened the door though it swung open without the click of the key ,his lights were off yet he always left them on because of his bugs 

Panic filled him as he switched them on 

"Happy birthday!" The loud sound was heard but nothing went through 

His bugs were missing ,all the containers carefully placed were gone "where are they?" He asked and his classmates looked between themselves confused 

"Gonta what's wrong?" Himikos soft voice asked "isn't it obvious his bugs are missing" shinguuji provided as he watched the reaction unfold now safely inside the room 

****

****rantarou shsl spoiler in next paragraph****

****

"Oh" she seems puzzled "it's okay we only moved them into another room" rantarou announced and suddenly gonta was standing ,the ultimate survivor didn't seem like he was going to survive this 

It wasn't as if gonta wasn't appreciative but his bugs all required special care ,they could die without these things and by moving some of them it could mean certain death 

The next two hours was spent rearranging and moving cases and bugs carefully 

By the time everyone was done everything was back in place 

Thankfully all of his bugs were okay 

As everyone sat on the floor iruma puffed out her cheeks "we came up with a whole plan and everything" she seemed to complain upset it had all gone wrong 

It was then gonta actually looked around ,his clock came into view 6pm and around it was decorations that had been carefully hung 

A banner caught his eyes -happy birthday gonta- he smiled at the dragon fly painted on it 

"Well the cakes in the fridge we can still salvage this" saihara offered glancing at gonta "only if you want to"

Gonta teared up he had never had such a nice thing done for him before and although they had had a mishap already he was grateful 

"Yeah id love that" 

He remained having fun with all of his friends until about 8pm when everyone started to go home 

The decorations were removed by maki and tenko at 9:30pm 

By 10pm it was just him ..him and the anthropologist who had been watching everything this entire time 

He approached gonta placing a light hand on his shoulder "you deserved this you are even more beautiful then most human beings.. Happy birthday" 

Gonta blushed and with that watched as shinguuji left 

Happy birthday repeating in his ears as he smiled


End file.
